


Mellifluous || Song-Shots

by MerakiGigil



Category: Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: 20 song-shots, Akatsuki no Yona Manga Spoilers, Multi, Random Song Challenge, Song-shots, inuyasha - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiGigil/pseuds/MerakiGigil
Summary: 20 one-shots basados en canciones aleatorias con personajes igual de aleatorios.________________________________________-Los personajes de los que escribiré aquí no me pertenecen, respectivos derechos a cada autor.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane & Yashiro Nene, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	1. Song-Shots

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

Cuando estas escuchando una canción no se te ha venido a la mente: ''Esa cantante o ese cantante tiene una voz que es excesivamente dulce, suave o delicada''.

Bueno, ese es el significado de: Mellifluous.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

●●●●●●

Reglas:

●●●●●●

● Realizar como mínimo 20 canciones.

● Si bien estas escribiendo sobre la temática de cierta canción, no tienes que poner la misma en tu song-shot.

● Salvo porque debe cumplir con la temática de la canción que tiene, tu song shot es de temática libre. Puedes escoger el fandom, shipp, personaje canon u oc que te plazca.

● No puedes escoger las canciones debe ser aleatorio.

● No es obligatorio hacerlo, pero estaría chido que lo hicieras.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

¿De que va a tratar esto?

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Dependiendo de la canción que me toque elegiré el shipp, así que esto va a ser un popurrí de muchas shipps. Ni siquiera yo sé cuales saldrán, pero los que estarán seguro serán: HanaNene Y TodoDeku. Muy obvio pero cierto.

»──── « ❀ » ────«  
Nominaciones  
»──── « ❀ » ────«

Soy una asocial aquí. Como no se me ocurre a quien nominar y también como soy rebelde no voy a nominar a nadie en especifico )?.

Si alguien tiene ganas de participar y no la o lo han nominado todavía entonces siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo. Si se animan a hacerlo entonces menciónenme para ir a chequear sus canciones y sus one-shots ♡

Bye Byee ♡


	2. Playlist

Aunque mi Playlist en Spotify esta algo abandonada -ya que últimamente solo escucho Podcasts- estaba algo confiada de las canciones que me podrían salir ya que todas las que se encuentran ahí las amo mucho.

Debo aclarar que al principio había empezado con mi lista en YouTube -porque tengo más canciones- así que algunas son de ahí, me cansé de darle al botoncito de aleatorio y que salieran las mismas. 

''La música es el tipo de arte que esta más cerca de las lagrimas y las memorias''

-Oscar Wilde  
1♪ The idea of you 

-Mxmtoon

2♪ Like I'm gonna lose you

-Megan Trainor, John Legend

3♪ Every time we say goodbye 

-Betty Carter 

4♪ Put your head on my shoulder 

-Paul Anka

5♪ Fly me to the Moon 

-Frank Sinatra 

6♪ Don't go breaking my heart 

-Elton John

7♪ Interview 

-Eric Nam 

8♪ Paris in the rain 

-Lauv

9♪ Start over

-Gaho 

10♪ Kind of sorrow 

-A-lin 

11♪ Too good at goodbyes 

-Sam Smith 

12♪ Dear future Husband 

-Meghan Trainor 

13♪ Lucky one 

-Mich 

14♪ Alone again 

-Gilbert O'Sullivan 

15♪ Moves like Jagger 

-Maroon 5

16♪ Cliché 

-Mxmtoon 

17♪ 7 Jours 

-Charly Sahona 

18♪ Don't give up on me 

\- Andy Grammer 

19♪ Sweet boi 

-Chevy 

20♪ Beautiful thing 

-Grace VanderWaal

''Me gusta que las melodías bonitas me cuenten cosas terribles''

-Tom Waits

Bye, byee ♡


	3. The idea of you

Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome.  
Canción: The idea of you (Mxmtoon).

✤ ∴ ✤ ∴ ✤ ∴ ✤

Estar enamorada se siente... como un huracán de emociones, y el centro de ese huracán es la persona que te hace sentir tanto con solo una mirada o una sonrisa.

Pero, cuando ese huracán de sentimientos se vuelve incontrolable y pareciera que lo único que quiere es destruir todo a su paso.

¿Es esto todavía amor?.

O... ¿es uno de esos típicos problemas de parejas y deben aprender a superarlo?. Si ya no sientes el hermoso sentimiento que te embargaba por completo ¿todavía te encuentras enamorada?.

Kagome ya no se encuentra segura de esto. Antes con solo ver a Inuyasha las típicas maripositas revoloteaban nerviosas en su estomago, pero ahora...

Ahora todo es complicado, tan complicado.

Inuyasha era la primera persona por la cual había experimentado el amor por primera vez, era su primer amor. Había estado enamorada de el por tanto tiempo que era difícil decirse a si misma que sus sentimientos ya no estaban relacionados con el amor.

Kagome ahora se sentía una tonta, debió haber tenido muy poco amor propio como para elegir enamorarse de Inuyasha. Porque Kagome sabía que la sombra de la ex novia de Inuyasha siempre estaría presente. 

Porque amor no significa que tengas que soportar sentirte inferior porque amas mucho a esa persona.

Porque amor no significa que esa persona va a tener el poder de hacerte sentirte incomoda.

—Mi abuelo esta tratando de vender talismanes para recaudar algunos fondos para el templo—contó Kagome—y yo diseñe algunos, me preguntaba si quisieras llevar uno contigo—un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta volteo a ver a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba sumergido en lo que sea que estuviera viendo en su teléfono.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Ah?—levanto la cabeza confundido al escuchar su nombre—perdón, no te escuche ¿puedes creer que Kikyo ya sube fotos acarameladas con su novio?

Pregunto haciendo una mueca de disgusto antes de volver a sumergirse en su teléfono. Si, se sentía como una tonta por tener esos estúpidos sentimientos.

Porque amor no significa que estarás esperando hasta que esa persona se de cuenta que siempre estuviste ahí.

Ese manojo de sentimientos los escondería y cerraría con llave en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y negaría que esos sentimientos significaron algo.

La simple idea de amarlo quedaría como un lindo recuerdo.   
.  
.  
.  
.

Necesitaba despegar mi mente de mis estudios por un momento, así que aquí estoy jsjs. Siento que fue hace mucho cuando actualice esto por ultima vez, pero bueno empiezo con algo cortito.

Tarde mucho en decidirme que shipp utilizar para esta canción, y después de tanta quema de neuronas Inuyasha y Kagome vinieron a mi mente, supongo que esta es mi forma de decir que estoy muy feliz con el anuncio de por fin poder ver algo nuevo de Inuyasha -su hermosa hija como protagonista- así que este es un drabble de celebración )?

Nos vemos en la siguiente canción. Bye, byee ♡.


	4. Don't go Breaking my heart

Pareja: Hak y Yona (Akatsuki no yona)

Canción: Don't go breaking my heart (Elton John)

Advertencia: me base en un capítulo en especifico del manga. Pero aun así no es completamente igual.

✤ ∴ ✤ ∴ ✤ ∴ ✤

Miradas que reflejan tiernas palabras de amor. 

Risitas tontas y pequeños rastros de timidez coloreados en ambas mejillas.

Los cuatro dragones estaban más que acostumbrados a vivir viendo una película romántica de lo más cliché a través de sus amigos.

Hak y Yona estaban enamorados, y eso era algo tan obvio. Cualquier persona que se tomara el tiempo de observarlos por unos míseros minutos se daría cuenta. Yona era alguien muy transparente y Hak con sus indirectas tan directas hacía que el pequeño romance que todavía no comenzaba se hiciera muy evidente.

Entonces si era algo tan obvio, ¿por qué no se encontraban saliendo ya? ¿por qué no habían entregado sus corazones para poder comenzar a vivir enserio esa película de romance cliché?

Ambos tenían una venda cubriéndoles los ojos, impidiéndoles ver lo obvios que resultaban ante las demás personas.

Hak había sufrido tantos ''rechazos'' indirectos por parte de Yona en el pasado que ahora el mismo se enviaba a la zona de la amistad.

Yona estaba segura que Hak solo la miraba como una pequeña ''hermanita'' que debía proteger, ya que ambos crecieron desde pequeños juntos.

Esa venda cubriéndoles los ojos no era más que un montón de malentendidos.

—Bueno, damos por iniciada la reunión de los cuatro dragones hermanos—empezó hablando Kija—y mamá Yoon.

Yoon estaba apunto de gritarle algo como ''¿Quien es tu madre?'' pero Kija volvió a hablar.

—El tema de la reunión de hoy es ''el romance que nunca tiene inicio entre la princesa y Hak''—apenas terminó de hablar se escucho la risa ahogada de Jae-Ha—hace poco la princesa se miraba algo decaída y paso justo después que fue a ver a Hak.

—¡Zeno lo vio! el señor Hak estaba con los de la Tribu del Viento—exclamo risueño.

Shin-ah se limito a asentir enérgicamente.

—¿Qué creen que haya pasado?—pregunto inocentemente Yoon—seguramente no es nada del otro mundo, ya saben como es ese par.

—¡Pero deberíamos averiguarlo!—expreso decidido Kija—cualquier cosa que perturbe a la princesa es nuestro deber hacerla sentir mejor.

En ese momento todas las miradas fueron a para a Jae-Ha.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con una risa nerviosa, la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron miradas aún más insistentes—bien, como el buen hermano mayor que soy, seré yo el que se sacrifiqué—dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía una pose dramática.

Mientras Jae-Ha caminaba lentamente hacía Yona el grupo de dragones restantes y Yoon, lo miraban fijamente y cuando al fin estuvo al lado de la pelirroja, ''discretamente'' se colocaron cerca para poder escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Yona querida, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?—cuestiono con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ah, Jae-Ha no te vi venir, ¿y los demás donde están?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volteaba a todos lados.

A lo lejos se escucho un ''mierda escóndanse'' por parte de Yoon y una pequeña carcajada de parte de Zeno. Jae-Ha miró a la princesa para ver si se había dado cuenta de ello pero al parecer ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y Hak?—apenas termino la pregunta, Yona tuvo un pequeño sobresalto—pensé que irías a felicitarlo, ya sabes porque es su cumpleaños.

—Hak esta muy feliz con los de la Tribu del Viento—dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza encima de sus rodillas—creo que los extrañaba mucho, no quise arruinar su momento con ellos.

Un breve silencio se formó entre ellos, Jae-Ha llevó su mirada a donde Kija hacía exageradas señas preguntándole que era lo que pasaba, hasta que Yoon le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Creo que Hak dejó a su novia por venir conmigo.

—¿Novia?—la cara de Jae-Ha era un poema, impactado tenía la boca completamente abierta.

—Si, los vi juntos y me sentí culpable, siento que fui la razón por la que se separaron.

—Eh, Yona-chan ¿estas segura?. Hak nunca mencionó que tuviera una novia, seguramente viste mal y lo malentendiste—comento muy rápido, apenas respirando.

—¿Eso crees?—comento mientras miraba le miraba fijamente.

—Si, seguramente si lo hablan todo este malentendido se resolverá—le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Yona no tuvó tiempo para pensar porque Zeno ya se encontraba saltando y gritando.

—¡El señor ya está aquí!—exclamo corriendo a su encuentro—¡Y trajo comida!.

Apenas Yona cruzó miradas con Hak todo su rostro se coloreo en tonalidades rojas, casi confundiéndose con su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa estas enferma?—preguntó mientras levantaba su flequillo para medirle la temperatura.

La cercanía de Hak no ayudaba a que su sonrojo bajara, así que avergonzada desvió la mirada.

—Hak ¿extrañabas a las personas de la Tribu del Viento?—cuestionó mientras apretaba la falda de su vestido nerviosa.

—Si, había olvidado lo molestos que eran—dijo con una sonrisita mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿También a tu novia?.

—¿Ah?—Hak le miró con una expresión completamente confundida—¿Qué novia?

Al ver que Hak no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, Yona cambió su mirar a uno más decidido y cambió de tema drásticamente.

—Hak, ¿Qué significo yo para ti?—pregunto mirándole fijamente, decidida.

Los cuatro dragones y Yoon que habían estado fingiendo que no escuchaban nada, entraron en un estado de shock por el cambio de rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿No es eso muy obvio ya?—cuestiono Hak sin vacilar.

—¿Soy solo una hermana pequeña para ti? Hak, tu a mi...—tomó aire para llenarse de valor—¡Hak tú a mi me...!

—No tienes que decir nada—la interrumpió mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado contrario—ya sé como te sientes acerca de mi.

Decidida a no dejarlo ir con la expresión equivocada, agarró su tunica y lo giró hacía ella.

Y entonces lo besó.

Hak no era el único sorprendido, los cuatro dragones y Yoon tenían la boca completamente abierta. Shin-Ah había tapado la vista de Ao con sus manos.

—Hak tú me gustas—exclamo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas apenas lo había soltado—¡Me gustas mucho!.

Hak siempre recordaría ese cumpleaños en especifico, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.  
.  
.  
.  
.

¡Lo logré! ¡Logré terminarlo a tiempo! AHHHH.

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi bebé Hak! el cumpleaños del dragón oscuro jsjs. Quería publicar esto hoy si o sí, Akatsuki no Yona es un anime muy importante para mi. Y claro que debía traer un one-shot en honor a mi bebé. 

Es uno de los pocos mangas que sigo y de los que estoy pendiente de su publicación, estoy al día y aunque quería poner la confesión de Hak en este one-shot. Decidí que no, ya que quiero que los que no han leído el manga disfruten de la peculiar confesión de Hak.

Estaba un poco asustada de manejar tantos personajes a la vez, pero creo que porque estoy familiarizada un poquito con ellos, gracias al manga; que se me hizo fácil escribir sobre ellos. Ay, me siento como una mamá orgullosa cada vez que hablo de ellos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente canción. Bye, byee ♡


End file.
